Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019. Preceded by: Season 22 Forwarded by: Season 24 Episodes # Laid Back Shane # Wish You Were Here # Chucklesome Trucks # The Other Big Engine # Free the Roads # Heart of Gold # Grudge Match # Batucada # Crowning Around # Thomas Masks a Mistake # Out of Site # Diesel Glows Away # All Tracks Lead to Rome # Mines of Mystery # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Diesel Do Right # First Day on Sodor! # Panicky Percy # Snow matters # Thomas in the big city # Max and Monty's big adventures # Untitled Lorenzo episode Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Marion * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Fernando * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Millie * Tamika * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Judy and Jerome * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Big Mickey * Cranky * Cassia * Owen * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Emerson * Isla * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * Jenny Packard * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Ginger Haired Boy * The School Girl with two curly ponytails * Bridget Hatt's Second Friend * The Film Crew Leader * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat * The Indian Fashion Designer * Madeleine's Father * Some Children * Some Passengers * Some Workmen * Stephen (mentioned) * Hurricane * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (doesn't speak) * Hiro (cameo) * Axel (cameo) * Carlos (cameo) * Frieda (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Ivan (cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Blonde Haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Sodor Football United (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * Samson (stock footage) * Rusty (stock footage) * Luke (stock footage) * King Godred (mentioned) Oliver, Harvey, Charlie, Theo, Lexi, Merlin, Kwaku, Daisy, Mavis, Hugo, Frankie, Stafford, Rheneas, Rex, Bert, Mike, Rocky, Bradford, Trevor, Captain, Reg, Kobe, Lady Hatt, Jem Cole, The Fat Clergyman, Dowager Hatt, Cyril the Fogman, The Mayor of Sodor, Lord Callan, The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Mr. Percival and Captain Joe are also likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beepe * Darcy * Brenda * Ester * Stefano * The Crown Thieves * The Brazilian Musicians * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * Mia * Dame Bella Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, a Child, some Workmen, Madeleine's Father and some Passengers * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Stanley, Big Mickey, Owen, the Thin Clergyman, the Film Crew Leader, a Crown Thief, some Passengers, a Chinese Man, and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Jack, and a Child * Joe Mills as Douglas * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin, Cranky, and a Workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat, The Chinese Lady in Light Blue Dress, The Ginger Haired Boy, School Girl with two curly ponytails, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Brenda, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, and Brenda * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tina Desai as Ashima and the Indian Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Grumpy Indian Stationmaster, the Friendly Indian Stationmaster, and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujilloas as Raul and a Brazilian Musician * Gabriel Porras as Emerson, a Brazilian Musician, and the Crowd * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Anna Francolini as Gina, some Children, and some Passengers * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei and a Chinese Woman * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Isla * Kerry Shale as Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Olivia Colman as Marion * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Tom Stourton as Terrence * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Oliver and Max * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and Lei * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Tom Stourton as Terence * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Tim Bain as Aiden, the Short Baker, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Some Workmen * Ian McCue as a Crown Thief * Monsterrat Lombard as Mia and Some Passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as an Italian Workman * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Flaminia Cinque as Ester * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy and Jenny Packard US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Max, Kevin, Harold, and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Stanley, Big Mickey, Owen, the Thin Clergyman, the Film Crew Leader, a Crown Thief, some Passengers, a Chinese Man, Monty, and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy, a Passenger, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Paxton, Jack, and Child * Joe Mills as Douglas * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Matt Wilkinson as a Workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat, some Passengers, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, a School Girl with two curly ponytails, Ginger Haired Boy, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, and Brenda * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Salty, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, a Child, some Workmen, some Passengers, Skarloey, Den, Madeleine's Father, and Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tina Desai as Ashima and The Indian Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Grumpy Indian Stationmaster, the Friendly Indian Stationmaster, and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujilloas as Raul and a Brazilian Musician * Gabriel Porras as Emerson, a Brazilian Musician, and the Crowd * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Anna Francolini as Gina, some Children, and some Passengers * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei and a Chinese Woman * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tom Stourton as Terence * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Tom Stourton as Terence * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glen Wrage as Cranky * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Tim Bain as Aiden, the Short Baker, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Some Workmen * Ian McCue as a Crown Thief * Monsterrat Lombard as Mia and some Passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as an Italian Workman * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Flaminia Cinque as Ester * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy and Jenny Packard Trivia This series marks the first of several things: * The first series to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. * The first series since the sixth where Donald and Douglas speak in more than one episode. * The first series since the eighteenth where Skarloey and Duncan speak in more than one episode. * The first series since the fifth where Terence speaks in more than one episode. * The first series since the third where Trevor speaks in more than one episode. * The Tar Tankers and Salt Wagons appear in this series. * The first series to have eleven minute long episode story segments. * This season will be Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer. This season will be Andrew Brenner's last season as head-writer. * This season has Hollywood's first appearance in the series. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Seasons